If Only For One Night
by cabotfet-ish-70
Summary: Can one ever take the step need to show the one you love just how much you love them? Olivia bite the bullet and takes a chance even if its the last and only chance. A/O Pairing.


If Only For One Night

Alex/Olivia Pairing

The bar was buzzing with people drinking and having conversacions when I entered the establishment unoticed by anyone significant. I eased into a corner of the bar and hailed the

bar tender for a drink. Across the bar was a group of people, someIrecognized and

some I didn't. It was a composition of lawyers drinking to the end of another day.

Among those people was one Aleaxdra Cabot the reason of my anguish an impossible love that I can't seem to let go of. People say you don't fall in love when you older but that is obviously not true because I have and I am for real with the most amazing person in the world and I am scared, really scared as a matter of fact because I don't know what I am going to do! But one thing I do know, I have to do something.

I mean when you fall in love with someone, your whole world falls apart, you just can't get then out of your head, you just lye awake at night thinking of them constantly and it kills even more when you see then walking by wishing you can be there everything. I really don't know what to do, I am feeling really down at the moment and it's hurting me inside. I prefer to keep it all locked up so no one around me is hurting like I am. I know, I know. It is bad for you to keep things locked up inside, it plays with your mind, makes you feel useless but this is the way I usually deal with things...

My mind is focused on one thing HER and how life with her could be with this impossible love.I wish we could just fly in a far away land just the two of us.

My heart now soared past all the earthly levels of human's "love", with a newfound love that carried everything that belongs only to a relationship of two commited individuals. My memory never fails me to remember details as this woman, knowing she was doing the same thing, that we both struggled with the same kind of life. Long Hours and very little social life to speak off at least for me, she seems to have friends that would stop at nothing to show her a good time. I'm waiting for a sign from her. Though I will always hope for her happiness, and that it may not be with me, I do always hope that she will enter my life.

I was so cuaght in my own head that I did not notice her looking at me from across the bar with a worried expression on her face, the blue of her eyes sparkle even at a distance and I am falling in love all over again.

I was so trying to be a willing paticipant of the conversasion going on at my table but my mind is somewhere else with someone else and I keep responding with a yes, oh sure, absolutely but I really have no clue to what the topic is about. I have been thinking about her so much she is always in my thoughts. I accept this invitation for drinks to try and distract myself a little but it's not working.

Today was a tough day, we argue for no reason really but there just this force the drives me into the argument that I crave when we are at each others troats for onr reason or the other. I never found a woman that was as sexy and captivating as her when she is mad it almost erotic, make me wanna to all kind of naughty things to her. But she may not feel the same and that scares me it's why I keep it all inside. But I don't think I can do it any longer, I have to do something and soon I am not getting any younger

We met through work and in the beginning you were just someone I worked with. Months passed and all of a sudden my view towards you changed and I started to think about you all the time. Our circumstances inhibit us to be together but I can't stop obsessing over you. I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do. All of a sudden I got this tickle in my stomack it's like a flutter and I usually feel that when you are at close vicinity, looking up across the bar I catch your eyes and the expression in your face almost brings me to tears, the intense look the that captivates me and I can't do anything but stare at your beautiful face.

God she is so beautiful I can't tear my eyes away from her. I wish I could take home tonight even if I I wake up in the morning and she was gone I will have this one night.

I ease away from the corner I have been hybernating since I came walked over to the juke box and slip in a quarter and selected a song that tell how I am feeling at the very moment. It a bold move but I am thaking it. I walk of the a guy on a small make shift stage and whisper in his ear, he get in the mic and make an anouncement.

" testing one two" he says checking if the mic was working properly.

" I have a dedication for Alex Cabot." and a strew of piano tunes started playing from the Jukebox.

Alex saw Olivia approach the gentleman in the poduim and new who the dedication was coming from no name was need.

_Let me hold you tight_

_If only for one night_

_Let me keep you near_

_To ease away your fear_

_It would be so nice_

_If only for one night_

_I won't tell a soul_

_No one has to know_

_If you want to be totally discreet_

_I'll be at your side_

_If only for one night_

_Your eyes say things i never hear from you_

_And my knees are shakin too_

_But i'm willin to go thru_

_I must be crazy_

_Standin in this place_

_But i'm feeling no disgrace_

_For asking..._

_Let me hold you tight_

_If only for one night_

_Let me keep you near_

_To ease away your fear_

_It would be so nice_

_If only for one night_

_I tell you what i need is_

_One night, one night oh (and oh, oh)_

_What i need is_

_One night, one night_

_Of your love, of you love, of your lovin ooh_

_I'm asking..._

_Let me take you home_

_To keep you safe and warm_

_Till the early dawn_

_Warms up to the sun_

_It would be so nice if only for one night_

_If only for one night_

_If only for one night_

_If only for one night, night, night, yeah one night_

_If only for one...night_

By the end of the song Alex had a knot in her throat and that feeling made her body get up from her chair and walk across towards the detective standing almost shyly against the wall with her feet cross at the ankles and her hands in her pockets of her leather jacket. But Alex stopped midway in a open empty area in the center of the bar and strech out her hand in invitation to dance. Olivia straighten up and walk ever so slowly to the center to meet Alex.

" Dance with me?" Asked Alex and Olivia took her hand in hers and sway to the melody of the song.

There body collide together like two pieces of magnets as they dance. Both overjoyed be the first step.

" Liv?" Said Alex almost with a strangled voice.

"Yes?" Olivia answered moving ever so slightly to look into the ocean of blue of Alex eyes.

' I can't..." Alex started but Olivia interupted her.

"it's ok Alex. I just need you to know." Olivia finished.

" I can't do just one night." Alex finished.

" OH!" Olivia simply said.

" If I go with you tonight I go every night after that." Alex finished locking eyes with Olivia.

" I can do every night." Olivia responded witha giggle.

And for the first time they join in a passionated kiss full of promises.

The End

.com/watch?v=B-ztBG1LwlM

This is a youtube video of the song

**Luther Vandross** - If Only For One Night


End file.
